Miedo
by sunako-koike
Summary: Tomoyo tiene miedo de aceptar que siente algo por Eriol y lo guarda con recelo en su corazón; sin embargo, el regreso del chico y el nacimiento de algo parecido a una amistad la harán plantearse si debe decir lo que siente o callarse. Sólo un capítulo.


Fic de un sólo capítulo que nació de un momento de depresión XD narrado en primera y tercera persona. A los que me siguen en "Recuerdos de mi niñez quiero decirles que mi computadora murió y estoy viendo como conseguir otra para seguir con la historia, sólo les pido un poco de paciencia.

#Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

€−Miedo−€

Miedo es una palabra que no encajaría con Tomoyo Daidouji –no para aquellos que la conocen en todo caso−; sin embargo, todos tenemos misterios en nuestro interior que esperan ser descubiertos en el momento menos oportuno, y por las razones más inesperadas.

¥Los hechos¥

Eriol Hiraguizawa era la reencarnación del mago Clow, y había elegido a Sakura Kinomoto como la dueña de las cartas y sus guardianes. Después del cambio de insignia de las mismas y las respectivas explicaciones, él había vuelto a Inglaterra y, muy esporádicamente se había comunicado con ella gracias a los medios electrónicos, que dicho sea de paso, no le agradaban en absoluto. Tal vez el único momento en que agradeció la invención del teléfono fue en el incidente de la carta sellada bajo su mansión en Tomoeda; se recriminó por varios días el haber olvidado ese detalle.

Tomoyo Daidouji sabía poco de lo que hacía el inglés después de irse de Japón; salvo por algunos detalles que escuchaba de Sakura cuando ésta recibía alguna carta o llamada y, aunque no era de extrañarse que él guardara en un mutismo sepulcral su vida ella se sentía un poco triste al ver que no la incluía –aunque tampoco a Li Shaoran− en su no frecuente correspondencia.

Tampoco era que pudiera quejarse por ello, ni siquiera cuando él estaba en ese país la había hecho partícipe de sus conversaciones "importantes", como ella solía llamar a aquellas que tenían como protagonista la magia; es decir, aquella última comida que habían compartido hasta con la profesora Mizuki. Sin embargo, ella había estado presente, y entendió cada palabra que se dijo allí, desde aquella revelación de ser la reencarnación de aquel mago que creó las cartas, a Kero y a Yue, hasta cómo las cosas no habían salido según sus planes.

Recordaba muy bien el disgusto que se formó en sus labios por una fracción de segundo a mirar a Sakura y Shaoran ¿acaso no se lo esperaba? Ella rió sin poder evitarlo, ya que, aunque no poseía ni gota de magia sí podía vanagloriarse de haber sabido que eso ocurriría casi desde el principio, e incluso, los había ayudado.

Es bueno aclarar que Tomoyo tenía un secreto, de esos que incluso uno mismo intenta convencerse de su no existencia: Estaba enamorada de Eriol Hiraguizawa, la reencarnación del mago Clow.

¥La confesión¥

_Siempre he creído que la definición de amor por excelencia es la historia de mi amiga Sakura, ella y Li son la pareja perfecta. Da tanta ternura verlos juntos que dan ganas de encerrarlos en una casita de juguete y observarlos por horas._

_Gracias a ellos soy capaz de creer en el amor, aunque nunca lo haya experimentado en carne propia. Bueno, claro que está esa vez que me sentí deslumbrada por el hermano de mi amiga, pero creo que en el fondo era más un deseo de tenerlo como hermano mayor que una verdadera atracción._

_Y también está… Eriol, ese chico con ojos de un color azul eléctrico enmarcados por unas rústicas gafas y al cual definiría como un amor platónico que guardo en lo más profundo de mi corazón ¿El por qué? Si he de ser sincera no suelo pensar mucho en esos sentimentalismos cuando yo soy la protagonista de la historia. A mis catorce años jamás he estado en una relación y, aunque he recibido muchas declaraciones no me apetece en lo más mínimo enfrascarme en una relación._

¥La sorpresa¥

Eriol había vuelto tras poco más de un año en Inglaterra, se le veía sonriente y animoso, sonriente y socarrón, pero sobre todo irradiaba vida. Cuando Tomoyo lo vio entrar una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios y no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada para después mirarlo de arriba abajo.

-¿Y por qué volviste?- había preguntado Li Shaoran en el primer receso, mientras se cubrían de las inclemencias del sol bajo un frondoso árbol.

-Porque extrañaba a Sakura.- le dijo con aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se ensanchó más al ver el seño de Li fruncirse y la vena de la frente se le acentuaba más y más al verlo reír de forma cómplice con Sakura, su Sakura.

Pero al final del día, mientras Tomoyo caminaba pensativa hacia su casa lo vio aparecer al doblar una esquina y, pese a toda lógica, le sonrió.

-¿Te importaría hablar Daidouji?- le dijo en forma cordial.

¥La conversación¥

_Mientras más nos internamos en el bosque más curiosa me siento ¿Por qué querría hablar conmigo? Si el año que compartimos juntos apenas y cruzamos palabra ¿por qué ahora quiere hablar precisamente conmigo?_

_Por fin lo veo detenerse en un claro y me invita a sentarme en un árbol caído, enseguida se me une, con la mirada perdida en la naturaleza, como si hubiera olvidado el propósito de venir aquí, conmigo._

_-Veras Daidouji, esto es algo que no suelo hacer a menudo.- dice mientras se revuelve el cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo, o por lo menos así lo considero._

_-Llámame Tomoyo, por favor.- le suelto mientras veo la sorpresa nacer en su mirada, el saber que lo he sorprendido hace que una sonrisa llegue a mis labios._

_-De acuerdo Tomoyo, verás… sé que eres buena escuchando, y precisamente es eso lo que ahora necesito, no quiero sermones ni lastima, sólo quiero decirlo, hablar y, si es posible, que guardes el secreto. Hace un par de meses terminé con Kaho, y heme aquí, huyendo de mis decisiones y las consecuencias de las mismas.- dice con una mirada que pareciera de un hombre mayor, mi semblante no ha cambiado, pero debo reconocer que aunque se que lleva una relación con mi antigua profesora en ningún momento me imaginé que me lo confesara precisamente a mí, y no es nada agradable de escuchar- ¿no vas a preguntarme sobre ella?- pregunta mientras me mira suspicaz, tratando de leer a través de mi, me gustaría decirle que aunque sea el mago más poderoso de la Tierra no logrará nada conmigo._

_-No es necesario, soy buena observando y su relación era obvia.- me sostiene la mirada unos segundos más y luego comienza a reír con alivio, saber que yo he provocado ese momento de felicidad me hace contagiarme con una sonrisa que pronto se vuelve carcajada._

_-Eres sorprendentemente interesante Tomoyo, lamento no haberlo notado antes, estaba tan obsesionado con salvar las cartas que… se me escaparon muchas cosas.- lo escucho decir antes de que comience a hablar sobre la profesora y su ruptura, nada de extrañarse, los celos propios de un joven que cree ser insuficiente para una mujer adulta._

_Es fascinante poder observarlo mientras habla, desde ese cabello que a pesar de todo aún se nota pulcramente peinado a un lado, hasta los anteojos un poco ladeados que cubren esos ojos azules, y sus labios… ¿a qué sabrán?_

_-Tomoyo ¿te he aburrido con mi charla?- lo escucho preguntar sacándome de mis pensamientos, creo que no lo ha notado pero siento que de un momento a otro me sonrojare al pensar en lo que me estaba preguntando hasta hace unos momentos._

_-En absoluto.- creo que no se ha percatado de nada- Sólo que me pone muy feliz escucharte hablar así._

_-¿Sobre mi ruptura con Kaho?- pregunta extrañado, tal vez un poco molesto y dolido._

_-Sí y no.- sonrío enigmática- por supuesto que no me alegran tus desgracias, pero escucharte hablar así me llenan de alegría. Después de todo, sólo eres un chico normal, tanto como tus propias memorias de vidas pasadas te lo permiten._

_-¿Un chico normal?- más bien es una pregunta para sí mismo, lo noto en su mirada y más en ese gesto descuidado de llevarse el gesto a los labios, aunque asiento por si las dudas._

_-Así es, tan normal como Hiraguizawa-kun puede serlo._

_Se vuelve a perder en sus pensamientos por unos segundos y luego suelta aire, mientras vuelve a reír, esta vez más sinceramente, como si ambos hubiéramos hecho alguna travesura._

_-Ahora entiendo por qué Sakura te aprecia tanto.- vuelve a sonreir, y de la nada comienza a llorar. Por unos segundos que se me hacen eternos lo veo hacer ambas cosas con el mismo entusiasmo, al final puede más la tristeza y sin dejarme protestar, huir o al menos razonar me abraza y suelta el llanto._

¥Somos amigos¥

Cuando Tomoyo se había percatado del rumor ya era tarde para frenarlo, se había empezado a decir que ella y Hiraguizawa tenían una especie de relación y, como en toda buena escuela, para el final del día hasta los profesores lo sabían.

¿Cuáles eran las pruebas? Siempre estaban juntos y él había comenzado a llamarla por su nombre. Tomoyo sabía que se habían vuelto más cercanos a raíz de la conversación en el bosque, pero también sabía que si estaban siempre juntos era porque se sentían incómodos al estar con Sakura y Shaoran todo el tiempo, como si hicieran mal tercio, por eso preferían apartarse de vez en cuando.

-Señorita Daidouji.- la llamó su profesora de coro al termino de clase- sé que usted es una jovencita muy sensata y no se deja llevar por las emociones del momento, pero sólo se es joven una vez y Hiraguizawa es un buen chico.- la mujer le apretó el hombro con cariño mientras la amatista intentaba no reír nerviosamente.

-Él y yo sólo somos amigos.- confesó la pelinegra.

-¿Y qué esperan para ser algo más? Mire, si hasta vino por usted.

El peliazul la saludaba desde el pasillo con esa sonrisa que la hacían creer, aunque fuera un poco en el amor.

¥Nieve¥

Tomoyo caminaba a paso lento tras el inglés con una frase dándole vueltas en la cabeza: "Yo empecé al rumor".

-Tomoyo-san.- dijo haciendo bastante énfasis en el honorífico- ¿acaso no te pareció divertida mi broma? Últimamente te noto algo angustiada.

-Aún no termino de hallarle la gracia a la broma, eso es todo.- dijo quedamente, no se le daba estar enojada pero no dejaba de sentirse incomoda.

-¿No te pareció gracioso que hasta tu profesora crea que soy un buen partido?

-Bueno… supongo que si lo vemos así…

-Aunque si soy sincero del todo, hay una chica de otro grupo que me ha estado insistiendo y, aunque la he rechazado no se da por vencida, creí que si soltaba el rumor se alejaría… nadie puede compararse contigo.- dijo sin pensar mientras Tomoyo aceleraba el paso dolida.

-No es gracioso.- la nieve comenzaba a caer mientras se separaba del inglés directo hacia su casa, ni siquiera giró la cabeza cuando él comenzó a gritar su nombre.

¥Resfriado¥

_Odio la gripe, siempre se me pone la nariz roja y termino con la cama llena de pañuelos, pero lo que más me molesta es no poder verlo, no poder perderme en su mirada._

_Me he quedado en casa con fiebre y dolor de cuerpo y, aunque sé que debo estar molesta con la reencarnación de Clow por usarme para alejar a una chica, no puedo. Me bastó leer su mensaje de texto esta mañana, en el que volvía a disculparse por el rumor, para sonreír como una tonta al ver que se preocupa por mis sentimientos y hasta los entendía._

_Sin embargo, no puedo sonreír de forma plena al saber que estoy enamorada del que se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo. Si he de ser sincera, en estos meses he pasado de amarlo platónicamente a una forma real._

¥Té con miel¥

_Eriol lleva días preocupado por mi salud y, aunque el resfriado se ha ido, me pregunta cómo me encuentro ante cualquier pretexto. Si pudiera, le diría que duele, que es inmensamente doloroso sentir que el aire se me escapa cada vez que está a mi lado, usar todo mi autocontrol para no abrazarlo o pegarme de más a su cuerpo; sin embargo no puedo, me da demasiado miedo alejarlo._

_-Te traje un poco de té con miel para la garganta.- me dice mi "perdición" sacándome de mis pensamientos y arrancándome una sonrisa por la atención._

_-Gracias._

_-¿En quién pensabas?- pregunta curioso subiendo los codos a la mesa que ocupamos en la cafetería de la escuela._

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Te veías muy feliz, seguro pensabas en alguien especial ¿me equivoco?_

_-En absoluto.- digo tratando de sonar serena- Pensaba en mi mejor amigo, es imposible no sonreír al pensar en ese chico._

_-¿Y qué pensabas?- dice ampliando su sonrisa._

_-Que me gustas Eriol, me gustas mucho.- digo volviéndome valiente, diciendo su nombre, olvidándome de las formalidades y de las consecuencias._

_Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa unos segundos, se ha quedado sin habla. Ciertamente no espero una respuesta, aún menos que me corresponda, sólo quería decirlo, liberarme de estas palabras._

_-Vaya, debería traerte té con limón más seguido._

_Nos quedamos en silencio lo que me parecen horas hasta que se pone de pie y acerca sus labios a mi oído para susurrarme:_

_-Aún es pronto.- se aleja justo después con una mano en el pantalón y la otra moviéndose a su ritmo, yo lo miro sonrojada._

_Estoy consciente que no me dijo que sí, pero tampoco que no, y lo más importante, el miedo se ha ido y siento como me libero de una carga, porque eso son los sentimientos no puestos en palabras: una carga egoísta en nuestros cuerpos._


End file.
